


The Closest Thing to Family

by Zalvy (Umbra_Writes)



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Ashe is kind of a jerk, Big War spoilers, Bit 'o violence, Horaven is there kinda, Xin isn't as big of a jerk as normal, Zalvetta has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Zalvy
Summary: Zalvetta doesn't know how to feel, the thing that destroyed his life is the closest thing he's ever had to family. Suppose it's time for him to decide what to do, or what not to do.Takes place after The Big War.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for any spelling, grammar or any other mistakes. I wrote this on my laptop on Wordpad and it doesn't correct spelling errors or anything. I am also very sorry if sentences don't make sense or there are too many commas. I tried to fix everything on Word when I got home and on the desktop computer but it didn't really work as well as I had wanted it to. And I am also sorry if this story doesn't seem as good as the previous one I have posted, I was very rushed while writing this. I hope you enjoy my little "story" as well as you can!

"Hey Zalvetta!"

Zalvetta turned at hearing his name be called, a smile spread across his cheeks as he seen his   friend, Gregor. Zalvetta _was_ going to say something but Gregor had cut him off. "So, how old are you? Ashe and Markus keep saying you look fifteen." Gregor put a hand on his chin, _he was thinking,_ Zalvetta noted.

"Well, I was sixteen, no thats wrong." He sighed and closed his eyes tilting his head to the side slightly, "I _just_ turned sixteen when Xin decided it was a good idea to _use_ me for _his_ plans." Gregor looked at Zalvetta, nodding _like he understood._ Zalvetta knew otherwise, Gregor was his closest friend but he still knew that Gregor didn't _fully_ understand. Before Zalvetta had even noticed he was being pulled along by the red clothed male. _He's taking me to his friends, isn't he? Oh he is, this is just, just great._ Zalvetta hissed inside of his own mind. Eventually the two reached the bar that Gregor's friends were at. **_Pulling_** Zalvetta inside they were greated with some _mild_ enjoyment.

 

"Hey Gregor! Oh you brought Zalvetta."

"Oh _yay_ Gregor brought Zalvetta." Zalevtta turned and **_glared_** at the white haired female who had greated him so _happily._ "What a _pleasure_ to see you too." Zalvetta had a smirk on his tired face, brining others miserry just by walking into a building felt **great**. Before the conversation could go any more _wonderful_ Markus quickly inserted himself into the situation. "So, Zalvetta what brings you here on this fine day?" Zalvetta, again, was going to respond but Gregor cut him off, "I was right!" he said confidently _finally_ letting go of Zalvetta's arm as he put his hands on his hips. "Zalvetta isn't fifteen. He's _sixteen."_ Ashe scoffed and put her head on top of her arms, "Thats only a year differance. It’s not that big of a deal." Gregor was smiling "It is to me." Zalvetta could only sigh as he moved away from Gregor and sat down at one of the tables. "Technically I'm not sixteen." he sighed before noticing that Markus had sat across from him and Gregor was sitting down next to him. "How old are you then?" Ashe asked from a far away table, having to raise her voice so the three would be able to hear her. Zalvetta sat there thinking, it was hard to tell _exactly how_ many years had passed. "How old is Xin?" he suddenly asked, not really aiming the question towards anyone but the question made everyone suddenly start to think. "I don't know, _how old are you?"_ Ashe said glaring over at Zalvetta once again. Zalvetta sighed and looked over at Ashe, "That really doesn't help me in this situation. It’s hard to keep track of time especially when it all starts to just _blend_ together." Markus had a hand on his chin, "Well how did this all happen?" he suddenly asked and Zalvetta's head snapped to look at the tiefling. "You really want to hear _that_ story." Zalvetta said before he sighed and put his head into one of his hands. "I was just a kid, stupid, naive. I wanted to be a warrior." Ashe had scoffed when Zalvetta said _stupid._

 

"You're fighting me? And _why_ are you doing _that?"_ Xin asked his normal playful smirk had disappeared as he glared at the blond _child._ Zalvetta was breathing heavily, holding his sickle like weapons, he lifted his head bright green eyes glaring at the spirit. Xin's smirk suddenly appeared once again, "Such determination in those eyes, you _are_ really set on this, _aren't you?"_ Zalvetta rushed at Xin, faster than he had expected his eyes went wide as he was slashed at. Xin moved back looking down at his chest a quiet chuckle escaped him as the cut was quickly healed. He looked back up at Zalvetta, he had a slight tremble to him obviously not expecting Xin to be able to heal himself. Zalvetta jumped back readying his weapons again he was waiting for Xin to attck, move, _anything._ Zalvetta's pure green eyes went wide he hadn't even seen Xin move but the male was on top of him in a second! Zalvetta tried to move back but he was grabbed, he was lifted off of the ground by his neck. Zalvetta dropped his weapons with wide eyes, grabbing at Xin's hands as he gasped for air. Xin had that now _sickening_ smirk on his face, Zalvetta stared at the male with terrified eyes. Xin seemed to be thinking, his smirk fell and he started to hum quietly in thought before his smirk returned. "I could _use_ you." he suddenly chuckled letting his grip tighten around Zalvetta's throat. The teen struggled even more, clawing feverishly at Xin's hands. Xin just watched the male struggle for a few moments before he dropped him onto the ground, Zalvetta coughed and gasped his eyes closing tightly as he struggled to fill his lungs back with the air he desperatly needed to survive. After what seemed like an eternity Zalvetta opened his eyes, he stared up at the blue sky through the trees and for a moment he felt at peace. He realized that _this_ could be the very place he dies and he was okay with that. But his moment of peace was quickly ruined as Xin stood over him, Zalvetta's eyes flicked to the male staring back at him. Xin was _still_ smirking, that smirk haunted Zalvetta. It was _terrifying._ Zalvetta's eyes quickly flicked to what Xin was holding. It was Zalvetta's weapon, now he was even more terrified. Zalvetta tried to stand up and run away but in an instant he was back down on the ground, Xin's hand back around his neck. Zalvetta gasped for air grabbing at Xin's hands once again, trying to pull the red flesh away from him but unable to do so. Xin sighed, "I'll need you to be _still_ for this." suddenly Zalvetta froze, Xin had _his_ weapon raised in the air. Zalvetta stared at it, he was going to be killed! _I'm going to die, I'm going to be killed by my own weapon._ Zalvetta remembered that he couldn't breathe and he started to struggle once again, his green eyes closed tightly. He could _hear_ Xin's frutsation. Zalvetta screamed and his eyes shot open, Xin had just stabbed him and he was pushing it deeper into Zalvetta's flesh. Xin's eyes narrowed as he speared the teen, pushing it through his stomach and down into the dirt below. Xin moved away once Zalvetta was pinned to the ground by the sickle style weapon. "Now it'll be _easier_ like this." Zalvetta was coughing and shaking. He stared at the weapon shakily, Zalvetta lifted his hand and grabbed at the hilt. He was paying no mind to Xin, he didn't care what the spirit was doing Zalvetta was just focused on getting this weapon free of his stomach and the ground. He tugged weakly, crying out in pain as the weapon moved only slightly. Determined Zalvetta grabbed the hilt with his other hand and pulled on it, barely moving the sickle but causing himself immense pain. Xin walked back over staring down at Zalvetta as the male was trembling on the ground, pathetically. In Xin's hand looked to be a wisp, it wasn't moving just floating in his palm, Xin moved crouching down next to Zalvetta he pushed the wisp into the males chest. He, in turn, screamed his body twitching, Zalvetta's hands moved and grabbed at Xin's trying to push the males hand away but to no success. Xin's eyes narrowed as he pushed harder pressing the wisp into Zalvetta, once the wisp had been fully pressed into the teen Xin moved back watching him. "Well, you haven't died _yet."_ Xin smirked and leaned back his arms crossing as he watched Zalvetta. Xin waited for a good few miniutes before he walked up to Zalvetta and removed the weapon from his stomach, Zalvetta screamed again his voice hoarse. Xin put his free hand out, healing Zalvetta's wound he watched as the male seemed to slowly calm down, not in as much pain as he had been. Slowly Zalvetta's eyes opened, his head turned and he stared at Xin once bright green eyes were a deep amber colour, the same as Xin's. Xin smirked widely "It worked. You _were_ much stronger than I _expected."_

 

Zalvetta had his head in his hands as he finished speaking, he could feel the tears in the corners of his eyes and he was silently happy that nobody could see his face at the moment. "Wow thats." Markus had trailed off his blue eyes staring at Zalvetta, "I knew Xin was a jerk but, thats like." Ashe looked down at her hands trying to find the right words in the language that they were all speaking. Gregor slowly put his hand on Zalvetta's shoulder, he had tensed before realizing that it was Gregor's hand "You don't have to deal with Xin anymore, Zalvetta." quickly Zalvetta wiped his eyes and lifted his head, tiredly looking at Gregor he smiled, "Thanks Gregor, that means a **_lot_** to me." Zalvetta slowly stood up, sighing he rolled his shoulders. "Going so soon?" Markus asked and Zalvetta nodded "I have to go make sure the Shadow Guild is doing alright. I'll see you again before you leave." Zalvetta waved to Gregor as he left the bar. He knew he could have stayed longer but he _really_ didn't want to, Gregor was supposed to be planning on what to do with the _entire_ city, Zalvetta really didn't want to call the city by its new name. He looked around before starting a run and vanishing. "Do you guys think Zalvetta will be okay?" Gregor asked looking between Ashe and Markus, Ashe shrugged "It’s Zalvetta. He'll be fine." Gregor nodded, "I sure hope so."

 

Zalvetta slowly made his way up the hill, breathing heavily. He was not made to travel long distances, **_at all._** He looked around as he reached the top, staring at the pretty much broken hut with the seal inside of it before his amber eyes flicked over to the figure that was looking out at **_Big City._** Slowly Zalvetta walked up behind the male, his fist clenched before he forced himself to relax. The figure turned, looking at Zalvetta he looked surprised for a second before a smirk appeared on his face."Here to try and kill me?" Xin asked before his head tilted slightly to the side. Zalvetta growled softly his body trembled and his hand clenched into a fist, he ran at Xin. Xin was ready to grab the male but froze his amber eyes wide as he looked down at Zalvetta, he was hugging Xin tightly tears rolling down his cheeks. Slowly Xin relaxed shakily he let his arms down, wrapping them around Zalvetta. Xin leaned down and hugged Zalvetta tightly to himself. A genuine smile spread across his face as his eyes fell closed, "I'm sorry for trying to kill you." Zalvetta whispered into Xins chest, Xin sighed quietly "I'm sorry for _everything_ I did to you." Xin said quietly. Slowly Xin sat on his knees, holding Zalvetta tightly he started to play with Zalvetta's braid running his hand down the long hair.


	2. Epilogue

Xin stared out at the water his eyes flicking down and looking at Zalvetta, this was the first time he's ever felt regret. It was a _terrible **horrible**_ feeling. His eyes looked over Zalvetta again, then at his weapons he could put the _poor_ kid out of his misery. Xin's hand moved slowly grabbing at one of Zalvetta's weapons before he sighed and moved his hand back to Zalvetta's side. He held the sleeping Zalvetta on his lap slowly looking back up at the water and **_Big City,_** the name always made him chuckle. Xin supposed that Zalvetta _could_ be considered his kin, his own _child._ Zalvetta _did_ have a piece of Xin afterall. Xin looked back down at Zalvetta runing his fingers through Zalvetta's hair staring at the blond hair merging with his red skin. Xin heard footsteps growing closer and he moved Zalvetta slightly so if someone came up behind him they wouldn't see Zalvetta.

 

"Xin, I didn't expect you to be up here" Without even looking Xin knew it was Horaven and Xin also knew that the male had crossed his arms. "Yes well I have to enjoy the sights sometimes for myself." Xin said a smirk on his face, he didn't even look back at Horaven to know that he was obviosuly frustrated with Xin already. Xin also knew that Horaven couldn't sense Zalvetta considering the spirit Zalvetta had _was_ Xin's. Horaven grunted and walked a bit closer to Xin he didn't say anything but he looked out at **_Big City_** just like Xin as doing. "What are _you_ doing here, Horaven?" Xin asked breaking the silence Horaven just gave a quiet " _Ha"_ before going silent again. A few moments had passed, both of them silent before Horaven finally responded to Xin's question "I was looking for you, _Xin_. To make sure you weren't causing any trouble." Xin chuckled his eyes closing he let his head fall down and opened his eyes, staring at Zalvetta he spoke. "I'm not causing _any_ trouble." Horaven looked back at Xin "Now that sounds very, very **_ominous."_** Xin laughed looking back up at the water "I assure you friend, I am causing no trouble." Horaven grunted before he looked at the water. The two sat in silenece for almost an _unbareably_ long time. "Xin." Horaven broke the silence he was much closer than Xin had expected but he didn't move or say anything, "Is that the _kid?"_ Horaven asked and Xin nodded silently. Of _course_ he had told Horaven about Zalvetta, in _all_ honesty Xin didn't even _rememeber_ telling Horaven about him. Xin turned his head when Horaven sat down next to him "Why are you acting like this? Didn't _he_ devour some flesh _or something_ you left behind?" Xin sighed and shook his head, "No, no. That's not how it happened." Xin took a deep breath before he started to tell Horaven the **_real_** story.


End file.
